Blackout's Blackout
by S. Martinez
Summary: New Vampire leaders and a new trucefrom my story Underworld Wars and a new enemy from RE:4, and a mysterious man on the hunt.I don't own Blackout or the Verdugos, I own the original characters though.


**Chapter 2: Blackout's blackout**

The Vampires and the Lycans have joined forces to hunt down Selene and Michael but a new enemy has come forth by the name of Eduardo Salazar- cousin to Ramon Salazar and founder of the Illuminado Corporation, He has made "a deal with the devil", specifically a deal with Blackheart; the Deal: kill the Vampires and the Lycans. Tonight he has sent the Verdugo to destroy the nearby coven of Vampires led by the ex-villain Blackout.

In a nearby mansion a pale man with all white hair paced around in his dark room thinking about the changes that have been made to the order- of the vampires and Lycans, how it has come to this. This was Blackout he turned to his brethren and became their leader after the death of Viktor and Markus and even after his mother resurrected him from his own death. As he paced around the room a woman showed up in a black dress saying, "What's wrong Blackout, I haven't seen you this anxious since the peace treaty was signed."

"I don't know," Blackout says, "I think something is gonna happen later on tonight. Prepare the rest of the vampires and Alexa, suit up."

Alexa left the room, Blackout put on armor plating on his chest and shoulders, his claws at their sharpest as well as his teeth. He walked down the stairs of the mansion 150 vampires including Alexa, they were death dealers dressed in the best clothes to kill; Alexa was dressed in all leather with a sleeveless vest with to hand guns on both sides and disk bombs on her black belt.

One death dealer asked, "What's this all about Blackout?"

"Well," Blackout began to speak, "The Lycans have been dwindling because of those 'Alien' attacks and I have a feeling we're going to have some guests."

"Are you sure Blackout?" Alexa asks.

"Most definitely." Blackout replies.

"Bullshit," one death dealer exclaims, "I'm out of here."

As he walks out the door a sickle like tail impales the death dealer in the head and exits, blood gushes from the death dealer, all the others exclaim in surprise; the creature that killed the dealer jumped down revealing itself the creature looked alien, it had an exoskeleton and a blood caked sickle tipped tail, the Death Dealers shoot at the creature, there rounds bounce off of its hard shelled body, the creature then shrilled and charged the Death Dealers and five more were behind it, Blackout intervened by ripping off the arm of the first creature and bashing its head in with its own arm, Alexa threw a disk grenade at the second one, the disk grenade sticks to its chest, and the creature explodes into huge pieces.

The other Death Dealers run for their lives ten more of the creatures jump down in their way and attack, "the hell are these things, they look like the Verdugo."

"I think they are." One Death Dealer says.

130 of the Death dealers fight and die. Blackout then snaps another Verdugo's neck and pulling off its head. Blackout then says to Alexa, "Alexa the Death dealers are already gone go with them I meet you at the Safe house."

"No Blackout, I'm not going any where with out you." Alexa says.

Blackouts eyes turn red and his claws extend, he then yells, "GO NOW!!"

Alexa leaves with the twenty Death Dealers.

Blackout looks around the house to see it was already being destroyed by fresh Verdugo warriors, the ceiling and the walls were being destroyed, and then in a flash he was surrounded by 500 of them he fought as many as he could but he was then overwhelmed by their still counting numbers, piled on top of him holding him down until a 7 foot tall man wearing all black, black dress pants, black dress shirt and a black duster, he also wore a huge top hat, he walked toward Blackout saying, "You…have…been …a…pain…in…my …master's…side."

"Really," Blackout says, "I haven't noticed, especially for the fact that I don't know what you're talking about!"

The Verdugo punches Blackout in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The Suited man says to the Verdugos, "Chain…him…up."

In the nearby forests a man watches as the creatures chain up Blackout and put him in a truck, the man then pulled out a cigarette lighter and light a cigarette in his mouth and began to smoke and walk away from the scene.


End file.
